Final Destination: The Calling
by RennySantiago
Summary: Re Written: Destiny never did like to party, but was convinced by her friend, Veronica, to attend the party. She doesn't know that death is around the corner as the fireworks kill her and her friends in a street accident, would she able to defeat death?


**Today was going to be a great day. I just knew that was a fact. I never really liked to brag on how my day was going to be, because they always ended up the opposite. Today my friend, Veronica, invited me to a party. I didn't like to party, because it was not me. I was more alone, and independent at times. Parties just seem as a waste, I guess. But this was an exception, because it was fourth of July, and all my friends were going to be there, so I was like, yeah sure. My parents were okay with it. So I got up and opened my curtains and the sun shot in my face I shield it with my arm and fell back. I knocked my book on history of hallow (a book on death, and stuff. I liked it.) A skull of a dead person was on the page then my name tag from my summer job fell on it. A sense of irony hit me as a spin chill breeze hit me, I looked at the window, and it was still close. **

** Once I was finish getting ready, I saw that my mom was watching the news. I was not surprised this was on there. **

"_**On highway 23 there was a terrible accident involving A school bus numbered 180, heading to McKinley High. All the passengers have died and there are unknown survivors." **_**Really? People die every single day, I don't know why they make a big deal. **

"**You want breakfast, honey?" Destiny's mother asked her as she cracked an egg on the frying pan. **

"**No, mom I'm okay. I'm a get something with Veronica when she gets here." The flame under the pan blew out as the same spine chilly wind hit me. "Did you feel that mom?" She looked at me. **

"**No. Ugh. Stupid Flame." She picked up her lighters that said "Fire starter." She got the stick and slashed it on the box and lit up. **

"**Well mom I'm a get going okay?" **

"**Can I come!" ugh. My little brother was on the kitchen door way with his friend. **

"**Um. No. Mike you could stay here and play with Jevin. And don't think that Im going to babysit them, mom." My mom had that face like she was thinking if they should come with me. **

"**Come on, Destiny. Please." mom gave me that puppy dog face. I gave in. **

"**Fine, you punks could come. But you're going to be outside watching the fireworks and don't bug me."**

"**Okay. Fine!"**

** Veronica pulled by the driveway her speakers blazing the song Fire by Band of Skulls. _We're the fires in the night. _The chorus sang. She saw the two little punks behind me and she glared at me. **

"**Are you serious?" she told me as I entered the car. My brother and his friend where playing there video games. **

"**Dude, my mom made me, and there not going to bug us. There going to be Kyle." **

"**They better." Kyle was one of my guy bestfriend we been friend since we were little kids. Diaper friends. The way there Veronica was on the phone arguing with her boyfriend. I guess they broke up. They seem to always do this, at the wrong times of the day, like right now, hello shes driving. **

"**Dude you're driving, argue with him when we get there." she ignored me and continued with her fight. Yes they were broken up at this point. Jeebus. The music was coming down the street, everyone that I knew was outside, cracking there fireworks, ugh. Did I mention that I hated them things? **

"**Death!" Mike shouted out the window to Kyle who was bending over to lit up the firework. **

"**How did you know?" Kyle told him as they pulled by the sidewalk. As they they were talking about the firework that Kyle was lighting up. **

"**Kyle. Buddy. Can my brother stay with you?, my mom made me bring them and I don't want to babysit today."**

"**Yeah sure." Kyle said.**

"**Thank you." I smiled at him. **

**The house was a Red brick, two story house, and the view of the outside was by the living room where James, Gia, and Silvia were at. James was the Mean one from us. He had Brown short hair, light skin, and brown eyes. Gia, had short blonde hair, green eyes and short for her age, Silvia, had long brown hair, hazel green eyes and light skin. **

**Death Point of view**

**Outside Jared, Bo, and Myer just got to the party, **

"**This door doesn't seem like it wants to close." Myer exclaimed to Jared, as he was shutting the door there was a opened lid gas tank in the car that Myer was unaware of ,tilting over.**

"**Oh, dude come on!" Bo smashed the door and the gas tilted and started to stream by the sidewalk gutter reaching towards the house. **

**Back Inside**

"**There here." Gia said. As are other friends entered Jared, BO, and Meyer, were triplets, yeah, I know. Wow. We were enjoying the quiet talk we were having, I loved it. Veronica's ex, I guess called. **

"**I hope you fucking die!" the voice in the receiver told her and hanged up. Veronica slammed her phone to the staircase. She looked at me her eyes wet from the tears coming down her eyes. My heart sank. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She gave me a weak smile, she nodded at my direction. **

**Death point of view. **

**Kyle lit up the firework named "Death" he ignited the lighter and he sat the firework on the floor as Destiny was watching this by the window. The fire work was expected to go up, but it landed on on its side and shot towards under, Veronica's car, the gas that was in the water by the sidewalk later ignited as Kyle was under the car to get it. Inside the blast force broke the window, flipping over Destiny and the couch on her, pieces of glass shot towards James killing him, then the car door shot and crushed Gia, Veronica trying to get up she managed to sit on the couch by the staircase then a flamed tire came and chopped her in half, her guts flying everywhere on the floor and the staircase filled with her stomach juices and tissues. Outside Silvia was sitting by a car in the driveway, the force of the cars blast sent her through the back windshield of another car behind her, the car flipped. Destiny got up from the couch and ran outside the madness was everywhere she was looking for her brother but they were by the corner of the front porch. **

"**Come on!" Destiny told them. Jared, Bo, and Meyers where still in the house trapped upstairs. "Tube" a kid they always made fun of lived in that same street and he was trying to escape as well. Bryan came running "Run!" he said as a another car blew up. A hubcap came and decapitate Jevin. The house blew up. Sending Mike to a fence and chopping him in diamond shape. "Tube" was on the floor as a firework blew and took off his face. As they were running almost managing getting out the street The power line fell. And Crushed Bryan. "Oh my godd!!!" Destiny screamed. She saw the destruction Blood, Madness everywhere. The chill spine wind hit her one more time as she looked behind her and saw the the house explode. She was surrounded by the flames. Her skin tissues and body fluid began to boil. She screamed and screamed until she was nothing but a bucket of Ash. **


End file.
